Daughter of Persephone
by S'moreo1235
Summary: I just wanted to do a little thingy here. there will be more chapters. It's rather similiar to 'The Average Life of a Half-Blood', but she has a different parent.
1. Éna kefálaio

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Froot Loops.**

Another Perspective on Life

_**Chapter 1**_

I had just woken up in a warm and fluffy bed. _Wait a second, warm and fluffy? This can't be right._ I was correct. A warm and fluffy bed… floating in the middle of a lake. _Yep, that's better. _Let me lay it down for you. I am a half-blood. The only problem, I don't know who my parent is! Yes, it's after the war. Yes, the gods promised to claim all their children. Yes, someone forgot.

I am currently making lodge at The Motel Idiot, more commonly known as the Hermes cabin. I used my feet as paddles and propelled my bed to the dock. I'm used to this by now. I've been at camp half-blood for a year and a half. If I don't get claimed soon, I just might lose it!

I stormed back to the Hermes cabin and picked up a piece of desert rose quarts, not something that you just find lying around. I guess I'm lucky. I threw it at the window over Travis Stoll's bunk. I heard a muffled _oof, _and went to the front door. It was soon opened by a very peeved off looking Stoll.

"Lilly, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Are you really going to ask me that?"

"No." he decided after a minute of deliberation.

"Let me in." I said with a huff.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe?"

"Your reactions are almost as good as Katie's." he explained.

"It's nice to know that I'm similar to your girlfriend." I joked.

"Whoah, she's not my girlfriend." He defended.

"Yet!" I finished for him.

"Maybe you are my half sister." He said and I gagged.

I pushed passed him and went to my duffel bag on the floor. Yes, I've been here for a year and a half and I still don't have a bed. I grabbed some white and navy running shorts and a red souvenir 'Taylor Swift; Speak Now' t-shirt, and sprinted to the bathroom before anyone could beat me.

I love the story behind that shirt. For a different reason than you might think. The old lady that was working the stand had a chimera. Let's just say that Fluffy had a funeral. It's a good thing my dad was with me, or I would be puppy chow. He's a lawyer, so I didn't expect him to go all _Jackie Chan_ or whatever.

I walked out of the bathroom just to see a line at least fifty people long. I went back to the Hermes cabin and waited for breakfast. The conch horn blew and I heard 20 exasperated and disappointed sighs.

"Hermes _and Obsidian_, line up!" I heard Connor below from the door.

That Obsidian would be me. I am the only unclaimed camper. My name is Lilly Obsidian, I'm 12 years old, and have a deep passion for dancing in the rain.

We lined up by rank, and I was fourth. Just behind Carley, Connor, and Travis Stoll. I was directly in front of Chris Rodriguez. I know what you're thinking '_Why do you have such a high status if you're unclaimed?' _The answer is that since I've been here for 18 months, I've won capture the flag a good number of times.

We marched; cart wheeled, and skipped to the dining pavilion and saw that table eight was now occupied by the huntresses. _Dang it! Now they're gonna beat us in capture the flag. _I went to go grab some Froot Loops and saw my best friend, Nico Di Angelo, get some bacon and a stack of pancakes.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"If you keep eating like that, you'll die." I told him._

_"I can't die though." He reminded me for the umpteenth time._

_"Yes you can." I argued._

_"Can not."_

_"Can too!"_

_"Can not."_

_"Can too!"_

_So started an argument that never escalated above yelling. That's much more than my cabin mates can say._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"You can die." I said sneaking up behind him.

"Alright, once and for all, I can die, just not permanently!" he said exasperatedly.

"So you admit it!" I said while fist-pumping.

"Yes, I admit it. Grow up and move on!" he huffed.

"Grow up? Why in Hades would I ever want to do that?" I asked, wide eyed with bewilderment.

"Now you sound like your cabin mates." He chuckled as we walked to the tub-sized hearth.

"Jeez! First I sound like Katie, and then I sound like Travis! What am I, their kid?" I joked as I poured some O.J into the fire.

"I hope not. Then you'd be a mistake." He said as though he was a kindergarten teacher.

"Aren't we all?" I said as we parted and I headed toward the now less overflowing Hermes table.

With the new cabins, you'd think there'd be more tables. However, you'd be wrong! Many tables were added for minor gods and goddesses like Khione or Iris, but some just kind of merged. All the Muse's kids sit at the Apollo table, and the Persephone kids (if there were any) would sit with Nico. Unfortunately, any man than gets with Persephone is attacked by skeletal warriors, so no offspring.

_If only I had known._

Chiron came galloping into the pavilion with Lady Artemis close behind. She smiled at me and her huntresses, while glaring at every boy in sight.

"Listen up," started Chiron. "This is a very important time for our culture."

"Yeah! Cereal!" I heard come from the Demeter table. What a bunch of pansies, literally!

"No, the summer Olympics in London!" finished Chiron.

"Cricket, cricket." Said Rhianne from Iris.

"Anyways, we will be having play by play updates and live viewing parties!" he said excitedly.

Cheers went up through the pavilion.

"And the huntresses as well as myself will be staying until these grand festivities commence." stated Lady Artemis.

Half-hearted cheers and a few 'boo's.

The Ares cabin was supposed to put up a giant viewing station, but they're not very creative so the Apollo kids helped them with the plans. The Athena campers made a giant bed-sheet and the Hephaestus kids made a live viewing projector with a cable connecting it to the T.V. in the big house. By the end of the day, there was a huge frame made of uprooted oak trees with a huge sheet in between in the middle of the strawberry fields. I could just see a small black box on the roof of the big house pointed toward the sheet.

We got to blow off our entire activities schedule just to set up, even though I wasn't needed. Nico and I walked down to the canoe lake and stuck our feet in the water. The only reason that Nico is my best friend, is that I'm the only one that respects him. Despite contrary belief, Nico is 12.5. The older kids don't respect him because he's younger, and the other 12-year-olds don't respect him because the older kids tell them scary stories about him. I met him the first day I came to camp.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"So, what am I again?" I asked Chiron for the umpteenth time._

_"You are a demi-god." He said sounding extremely irritated._

_"And what's a demi-god?"_

_"Uhm… Nico! Will you please explain things to Lilly?" he said, talking to a kid with black shaggy hair and a skull ring._

_"Sure."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"So… wazzup?" I asked him after an awkward silence.

"Gas prices." He muttered.

"Very original." I said unamused.

"I was just thinking about…" he trailed off and started staring at my hair.

"What? Did Travis do something to my head?" I asked frantically.

He just pointed above me. I looked up and saw the fading holographic image of a pomegranate surrounded by glistening diamonds.


	2. Dýo kefálaio

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Louisville sluggers, or Buzz Light-year (Darn it).**

Another Perspective on Life

_**Chapter 2**_

"What does that mean?" I asked astonished.

"If I'm right, that means that my dad hates your guts more than I hate the color yellow." He joked.

"No wonder I wasn't claimed." I muttered.

"No kidding." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny Nico!" I said as I stormed towards my old cabin.

"Wait, Lilly!" I heard him yell after me, I didn't turn around.

When I reached the Hermes cabin, Carley was the only one there. She was… dare I say it… reading! _The diary of Anne Frank?_ What has the world come to? She was twiddling… MY GENUINE ENGRAVED LOUISVILLE SLUGGER?

"What are you doing?" I demanding, grabbing my baby from that tornado in Nikes.

"Reading." She said not looking up.

"With my slugger?" I asked her incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, that's impressive craftsmanship. You should really take care of it."

"_It?_ Did you just call my baby an _it_?" I asked with my mouth wide open.

"Whatever. Did you get claimed yet?" she asked sounding bored.

"Yes actually, I did."

That caught her attention. "Really, by whom?"

"Uhm," _should I tell her?_ "Bye!" I grabbed my duffel with my slugger and zoomed out of there faster than Buzz Light-year on a sugar high.

I ran to my new cabin at speeds that would make a cheetah jealous. I left a trail of dying grass were ever I stepped. I then remembered that the Persephone cabin is joined to the back of the Hades cabin. _Dang it! _Well, I might as well begin to think of the upsides to this.

1. I have Demeter and Hades powers

2. I get to go to meals with my best friend

3. I get a cabin all to myself

Okay, now the bad.

1. Hades most likely wants to kill me… painfully.

I think that one is enough for now.

The Persephone cabin is right between the Thalia (muse of comedy) and Janus cabins. However, it's attached to the Hades cabin through a covered walkway and two back doors. Cabin #27 would look like an exact replica of the Hades cabin; if it weren't for the rose bushes and the '27' embedded with precious gemstones over the doorway.

I walked inside, and it was a totally different story. The inside of the cabin looked like Katie Gardiner threw up all over the place! The head board on the one king sized bed was white, but you could barely tell because it was covered in so many flowers and plants. The bedspread itself has been woven out of tall grasses, but it is softer than silk to the touch. The floor is made of hard packed dirt with Gerber daisies peeking out. The black walls are lined with seven-foot-tall hedges that are dotted with red and white roses, and there were live butterflies flying around the room! A chandelier made entirely out of lilies and bended stems hangs from the roof illuminated in what seems to be natural light.

I set my Vera Bradley duffel down on the floor; vines immediately came up, wrapped themselves around my bag, and pulled it under. The trunk at the foot of the bed, which was enlaced with moving images of the seasons, jumped a little. I opened it to find all my clothes neatly folded and organized by color. I opened the closet and found a brand new, strapless, chlorophyll green, floor length ball gown with golden beading that complimented my skin and hair very well **(Link on my profile).**

"Thanks mom." I breathed holding the dress up to myself in the floor to ceiling mirror that was inside the closet door.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I changed back into my camp T-shirt and jean shorts, and decided to check out the bathroom; I had to tinkle. I walked through the white wood door to see a flawless marble bathroom with a golden Jacuzzi tub in the middle. The roof was made of grass, but dotted with openings for skylights. I used the bathroom and decided to pay my new neighbor a visit.

I walked out the back door and saw the most beautiful garden I've ever laid eyes upon! There were full plots for everything from asparagus to cabbage, carrots to celery, rampion to parsley, cucumbers and zucchinis to squash and pumpkins! There was basically anything and everything you could desire in plant life. The walkway between the two back doors was lined with hanging ferns baring tomatoes as well as torches of Greek fire.

Just as I was about to knock on Nico's door, the obsidian swung open to reveal a somber scene. There were no windows, and the Greek fire cast a green glow over everything.

"Come in." I heard from somewhere in the cabin. I walked in and Nico materialized in front of me. "Boo."

"What the Hades!" I practically screeched.

"It's okay, it's just me." He said using supposedly calming hand motions.

"Jeez, you scared me." I said. He laughed. "It's so dark in here."

"Well, I don't need much light." He argued.

"Maybe that's why you're so pale." I suggested.

"No." he defended.

"Yes." I insisted.

"Never mind." He rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for…" we started at the same time.

"You first." I told him.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry that I joked around and hurt your feelings. I should have understood that this is a hard time for you." He said sheepishly.

"What? I was going to apologize for being all serious." I said in disbelief.

"No way, I am truly sorry. And to prove it," he held out a foot long black box "here."

"Thanks." I took it and opened it. Inside was a black dagger. I reached to smooth the blade.

"Stop!" he yelled. I stopped. "That's stygian iron, if you touch it your soul gets sucked into the blade."

"Oh."

"Just be careful with it in combat training. It can harm demi-gods as well as monsters." He warned.

"Cool! So does that mean I have the same powers as you?" I asked anxiously.

"Some."

"So can I shadow travel?"

"Let's try it." He said.

We walked out of his cabin and into the courtyard. "Okay, most everyone will be going to watch the opening ceremonies of the thirtieth Olympiad. So picture the strawberry fields were we set up the bed sheet."

I did.

"Now, run into that tree." He commanded.

"You want me to what?"

"Run into that tree." I gave him an _are-you-really-that-crazy? _Look. "Trust me."

"You better know what you're doing skeleton head, or I will turn you into a daffodil." I threatened.

I ran at the tree.

Darkness and cold, that's all there was for a split second.

"Hey Lilly!" I heard someone say right before I passed out.


	3. Kefálaio Tría

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Mini Wheats, or PontoonL.**

Another Perspective on Life

**_Chapter 3_**

I woke up in my cabin. The roses began to bloom again once I stood up, and the seemingly lifeless butterflies began to flutter once more. There was a fresh bowl of Mini Wheats on my bedside table with a note attached that said:

_Αυτό καταρημένος γιος του Άδη θα πληρώσει γι 'αυτό τρώτε δημητριακά σας, αγαπητέ. –Γιαγιά Δ._

_ (That darned son of Hades will pay for this. Eat your cereal, dear. –Grandma D.)_

I should have suspected Demeter as soon as I saw the cereal. But, I love Mini Wheats so it's all good. I threw on a different camp T-shirt, some khaki shorts, and a UGA baseball cap. I brushed my teeth and Ran out to see a sign taped to the door that said:

_Έχει ταξιδέψει σκιά. Φύγετε. -Nico_

_(She shadow traveled. Go away. –Nico)_

I looked at the setting sun and rising moon. It's around 7:40, I think. I went back around to my garden and picked the ripe vegetables. I saw some fruit trees and picked some mango, too. There's no use in letting these go to waste. So I put them in a basket and began to walk toward the dining pavilion. When I got there, everyone was still eating. I walked in and everything went silent.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

A chorus of, "4 days, 2 hours, 17 minutes, and 29 seconds." Came from the Athena table.

"You keep tabs on my seconds?" I asked.

"It was mostly Jerome." Said Malcolm.

"Who's Jerome?" I asked.

"Oooh, ouch." Said the Aphrodite table with what sounded like genuine hurt and concern.

I saw a guy around my age with brown, messy hair that was blushing furiously with a hurt expression. It looked kinda funny. _Oh, that's Jerome. _I thought to myself.

I walked to the kitchen while everybody gawked at me. _It's not my fault that Jerome never introduced himself to me!_ I handed the crops to a Dryad that thanked me feverishly. I walked over to the Hades/Persephone table and sat down while Nico stared at me, mouth agape.

"_Party in slow-motion, out here in the open, mmm motorboatin'_." I sang.

"What?" he asked me.

"I said, _'Party in slow-motion, out here in the open, mmm motorboatin'._" I repeated.

"Uhm, okay?" it sounded more like a question. "I think you made a world record."

"Of what?" I asked, bewilderment etched across my face.

"Pass out length. I passed out for a week, four days is awesome!"

"Cool chizz. So who's Jerome?" I asked.

"Yeah funny story." I motioned for him to continue. "Jerome has had a crush on you since you got to camp," My mouth must've dropped at least a foot "and he tried to talk to you right before you passed out." He finished.

"I feel like smacking myself." I groaned as Patrick started walking over from the Athena table.

"Hey Lay-Lay!" he chided jauntily.

"Hey Pay-Pay!" I chorused back.

Patrick Greene is one of my closest friends. He has short, red, curly hair and storm cloud gray eyes. He's kind of on the scrawny side, despite all the training.

"So, about the Jerome thing…" he started.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." I reassured him. "I'm not sure how yet, but I will."

"He likes mangoes." Patrick said.

"I'll remember that." I said whilst nodding.

After dinner was 'another' viewing party. We watched Mckayla Maroney get ripped off on her vault score. She totally deserved a 16.5! When 'Home' by Phillip Phillips started playing for their monologue, the Apollo and muse's kids led a sort of sing-a-long. I guess it doesn't really matter that Maroney was ripped off because U.S.A won gold anyways. When they showed those crying Russian divas, I actually openly laughed. Everyone just stared at me like I had just grown two extra heads. For all I had known, I might've.

I walked back to my cabin with Nico. We just walked into his and I exited via the back door. I took a shower with the faucet shaped like a giant daisy; I used my shampoo that smells like… shampoo! I then dressed in flannel smiley face, Polk-a-dot, and peace sign pants and a white tank top. I had just settled down into my bed when someone got the bright idea to knock on my door. I looked at my floral, bedside, digital clockiness; _9:57_.

"What?" I asked all irritated like as I answered the door.

"Hey Lilly?" asked my friend Shannon, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Oh, hi Shay-Shay." I recollected myself. The green torches left an eerie glow on her skin.

"I just wanted to give you this." She handed me a sealed envelope. "I think it'll help with the… situation at hand."

"Uhm, thanks?" It sounded more like a question.

"Bye now. I don't want to be a harpies' midnight snack." She said as she darted in the direction of her cabin.

The envelope said: _Jerome_ in curvy cursive hand writing. I didn't want to open it, so I just hoped for the best. I snuggled back into bed, and had a dream about home.


	4. Kefálaio Téssera

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Good Time, or Owl City.**

Another Perspective on life

**_Chapter 4_**

I woke up to my alarm clock playing _Good Time_ by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. I quickly dressed in a white tank top, white shorts, and a see through floral shawl. I would usually where one of my many camp T-shirts, but today is Saturday. I know what you're probably thinking, _why do you have an alarm clock set for Saturday?_ Well, the answer is: today I will try to grow a tree!

I jauntily skipped to the Demeter cabin and knocked on the door. An already dressed Katie Gardiner opened the door.

"Hey Lilly, what do you need?" she asked happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her. Usually she's very grumpy in the mornings.

"Because, fair naïve Lilly, Travis and any of his _handy work_ has yet to show itself." She smiled.

"Oh! So can you help me make a tree?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Sure, where do you want it?"

"I was thinking right at the entrance to the dining pavilion. That way, everyone can see it." I replied.

"Are you sure? First trees don't tend to go so well." She warned.

"No, I'm sure." I said.

"Alright, whatever you say." She said as we walked toward the pavilion.

**At the dining pavilion's entrance**

"Right here." I said, skipping to the ground directly to the left of the stairs.

"Okay," she said while kneeling to the ground. "First you need to make an offering, or bless the ground or something."

"Or something?" I asked.

"Just put your hands on the spot and pray to your mother!" she practically yelled. "You're getting as bad as Travis."

"What?" I demanded.

"Never mind just does it." She said while rubbing her temples in frustration.

I did and a small green plant sprung up from where my hands were. I prayed more and it matured into a sapling, then a small tree, then a full sized pomegranate tree! Just then, campers started filling in for breakfast.

"You see this tree?" I said as the Hermes cabin walked by. "I made this tree."

I received some snickers and pitying thumbs-up.

My only two friends from the Hermes cabin, Carley and Richy, stopped when they saw me and my tree.

"Lilly," started Carley. "You done good." She patted me on the back.

"Yep," said Richy through his chuckles. "Really fine, Uhm, craftsmanship."

I turned around and almost fainted, my tree was covered from roots to branches in pure onyx gem stones. The only thing not of that color was the pink blossoms and red pomegranates.

"What happened to my tree?" I practically shouted.

"Maybe you prayed too much to the 'goddess of the underworld' side and not enough to the 'goddess of springtime'?" guessed Katie. "I told you, first trees don't usually go so well."

I slumped off to Nico and I's table in disappointment.

When I passed the Ares table, they were full out laughing at me. "Do you want me to strangle you with watermelon vines?" I threatened.

"You couldn't if you wanted to." Spat Brody, even though he's the smallest one, he was still twice as big as I.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight!" I said trying to sound menacing and giving them the evil eye.

Brody just snorted and went back to eating.

Nico must've seen my little argument because when I sat down he asked me, "U.D + 1?"

"U.D+1." I confirmed.

The Undyslexics plus one is a sort of club that Shannon and I started. It's named because all the members are not dyslexic, except for Nico. The members are as follows; Hadley daughter of Athena, Patrick son of Athena, Richy son of Hermes, Carley daughter of Hermes, Sophie daughter of Demeter, Martina daughter of Apollo, Jacob son of Poseidon, Nico son of Hades, Ashley daughter of Aphrodite, Shannon daughter of Aphrodite, and yours truly daughter of Persephone.

"I'll 'alert' the others." He said using hand quotations.

"I'll 'secure' the refreshments." I said in the same tone he had used. He winked at me and headed off to the Hermes table.

After breakfast, I blew off archery and went behind my cabin and gardened, and gardened, and gardened. When I was finished, I had only petrified two tomato plants and a plot of carrots. I had harvested three full baskets of fruit and two of vegetables. I took one basket of veggies to the dining pavilion. There were no harpies so I set my plan into action. I took out my recipe for homemade chocolate-chip cupcakes, and set to work. I cracked, and stirred, and measured, and tasted, and baked, and decorated for what seemed like hours. I put the vegetables away and put the 8 batches of cupcakes in my basket.

I walked out of the kitchen whistling innocently until I came to my tree. I almost dropped my cupcakes. Hanging from my tree were signs that read 'If Hades is a deadbeat, then Persephone is a rock.' And 'nice tree of blackness, death princes.' And 'instead of keeping us here, those pomegranates would make us run away!'

I tore down the signs, attached rocks to them with vines, and threw them into the canoe lake. Some children of Hephaestus gave me strange looks, but I didn't care. I stormed back into my cabin and got ready for the meeting. I put out the fruits and cupcakes on a table made of a bended oak tree, and laid down for a good, long, well deserved nap.

(0o0)

I was awakened by my door being pounded on. To my surprise, Nico answered it.

"Where you watching me sleep?" I asked him groggily.

"Yes." He said as he opened the door.

It was Amelia, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey Lilly uh," she stopped when she saw Nico. "Am I missing something?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm?" I asked from my hastily made bed.

"Well, he's here, and you're here, and you hair is all messed up…" she trailed off.

"Eww, no!" I shook my head vigorously. "Amelia, what do you want?"

"Chiron said that everyone has to come to the dining pavilion, like, now." She said as she pranced toward said place.

"Let's go then." I said. As I passed Nico on my way to the door, I patted him on the shoulder.

We walked to the dining pavilion and saw that we were the last to arrive.

"We have a new camper with us here today." Chiron bellowed from up in front. "Her name is Isabelle, and she already knows who her mother is."

I elbowed my way to the front.

"Tell the camp." Said Chiron.

She looked dead at me and said, "Persephone."

(0o0)

"I think you've made a mistake." I said as I showed her _my_ cabin with only _one_ bed, which by the way is _mine._ "There is only one bed. And it's mine."

"Can't you just make me one out of your stupid garden magic?" she said flipping her hair.

"No." I said.

"What?" she shot me a death glare.

"I said 'no'." I repeated. "If you really are my half-sister, prove it. Make your own bed and lie in it. Plus, I don't use _stupid_ garden magic."

"Uhm," I don't think that was in her plan. "Fine, I'll just tell Chiron that you're being mean."

"Ha! That will get you nowhere." I laughed at her. "Why don't you go hang out with the kids in the red cabin with the boar's head over the roof, they're really friendly."

"Whatever, I might as well if you're not going to help me." She picked up one of my cupcakes before she left. She took a bite and spit it out onto _my_ floor, which immediately soaked it up. "These are dry." She left in a huff.

(0o0)

"Remind me why we put daisy chains on the door again, please?" asked Sophie.

"Because, Isabelle will crash and rain all over our revenge getting parade." I said, sipping a coke that Carley had smuggled over the camp border.

"Why can't she join, she seems cool." Said Richy while sucking on a strawberry.

"Because she is a total b-rat!" I annunciated each syllable.

"Anyways, are we all clear on the plan?" asked Shannon.

"Crystal." Said a grinning Nico, I think he was most excited about his part, who wouldn't be?

"Then let's get moving." Said Hadley.

We all walked out, except Ashley, Martina, and Patrick because they're on look out for Harpies, and Isabelles.


	5. Kefálaio Pénte

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or GandalfL.**

Another Perspective on life

**_Chapter 5_**

"That's not how you do garden magic!" I told Shannon for the umpteenth time while I held a floral blouse up to myself in the mirror. I was referring to the previous night, the operation.

"I know that sweetie, I just don't get it." She replied.

"Don't get what?" I asked her turning away from the mirror. "She tried to fool everyone, but she didn't! I didn't even see her give a blessing; she could have at least played the part! And now she wants everyone to believe that she made _those_ vines, the vines that _I _made!"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Everything was going according to plan, Richy and Carley had placed the flood lights, Jacob had the water, Shannon had the permanent makeup, and Sophie and I had the vines ready to tie them there. _

_Richy gave me a thumbs-up; the signal. I nodded and he turned on the lights. The Ares kids came stumbling out a few seconds later wearing sloppily put on armor and confused expressions._

_"What's the emergency!" screamed Brody while holding his eyes closed._

_"The emergency is, that you messed with my tree!" I said as Jacob's water convulsed onto them._

_They lay on the ground after the water had passed, soaked from head to combat boot. Sophie and I readied our vines then pounced. I just noticed that Isabel was next to me, in the same stance._

_"What are you doing?" I yelled at her._

_"Helping, duh. I'm actually doing all the work. Get a move on." She said, acting as though she was stressing from pressure._

_I kicked her in the chest and she went flying toward the gathered crowd and Mr. D, whom had been watching and grinning the entire time. _

_We tied them up, while Shannon pranced over and did her thing. In the end, they looked like clowns with raw faces._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

The thing is, after I kicked Isabelle, everyone went over to help her and never saw the ending; in which Sophie and I totally dominated!

"Let's just go to archery." Said Shannon as I slipped the blouse over my tank top and capris.

"Fine." We passed Isabelle on our way out.

Shannon must've seen the suspicious look on my face because she said, "Go check it out."

"Thanks Shay-Shay!" I said as I literally ran through the wall. It was only slight shadow travel, so I only felt a _huge_ need to take a nap.

I heard Isabelle start the shower, then she said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Master Gaea."

That is all I needed to go absolutely bonkers. I ran back through the wall and told Shannon what I had heard.

"She said _Master_ Gaea?" she half screamed. "We have to tell Chiron."

We ran to the archery range. After he scolded us for being late, we told him what I had heard.

"We have to defeat her, and send her back to Tartarus." He said while stroking his Gandalf beard.

"We figured that one out on our one." Said Shannon bleakly.

"Mr. D and I will figure this out and inform you when we have a solution, but for now please go to your next lesson; which happens to be free time before lunch." He said taking his schedule out of his saddle bag.

"Thanks, Chiron." We said in unison as we walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

"You just, go do whatever it is that Lilly's do." Said Shannon as she shooed me off her porch.

I went back to my cabin and changed, yet again, into yoga clothes. I grabbed a towel and headed to the cove. It was actually U.D+1's cove, but they aren't here. We found the cove last year, when Shannon and I were training in the woods. We just stumbled through some brush, and there it was!

I laid my towel on the soft sand and went into child's pose, then downward facing dog, and then cobra. I heard a rustling in the bushes and drew my knife.

"Chill ax!" said Nico. "I just came to say that it's time for lunch."

"Oh." I said sheepishly as I sheathed my knife and sprinted with him toward the dining pavilion.

When we were half way there, I stopped him, "Can I try shadow traveling again?"

"Sure."

I ran into a tree, appeared next to the Athena table, and then blacked out, again.

(0o0)

I woke up in the infirmary and headed to my cabin. When I got there, there was a note attached to the door saying; _Lilly, if you wake up, do not enter your cabin. We are isolating Isabelle, you can stay with Nico. –Chiron_. Whatever, I shrugged and walked around the back to the Hades cabin. I saw that there were serious Ares grade chains on the back door; wow she really is isolated, I thought to myself.

I knocked on the door, it flew open and Nico squeezed me so tightly, I thought my eyeballs would pop out of their sockets.

"Nico," I gasped. "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He said whilst releasing me. "You were out for seven days; we all thought you were dead."

"Seven days?" I asked in astonishment. "Yeesh."

"Yeah, so now nobody knows you're alive and Will will probably think you've returned as a zombie when he goes back to your bed."

"Oh. So where is everybody?" I asked.  
"Probably the sword fighting arena, Percy challenged Clarisse." He told me.

"Oh, because that turned out so well for them last time." I joked.

"Yeah. You should probably show people that your alive." He tried to drag me toward the arena.

"Hello? I haven't showered in literally a week!" I said.

"Oh, right, I forgot." He said as he led me through the door of our now shared cabin. "As you can see, all of your stuff is here." He gestured to my now dying grass bed and my slugger hanging up on the wall. "I imagine you'll have to borrow a quilt. Anyways, your weird smell good towels are in the bathroom as well as your other junk." He sat down on his bed and left me to get my 'junk'.

I reached into my trunk and got my clothes; I headed to the bathroom and started the shower. After I had shampooed, shampooed, and conditionered (sung in a Jamaican accent) I got dressed and headed to the main room. Nico stood up as I entered and quickly shoved something under his pillow. That was weird, I thought to myself as we headed out the door.

I put a black fabric clip fashioned to look like a flower in my ponytail as we walked toward the arena. When we entered, all conversation stopped.

"Is she a zombie?" someone yelled. Everybody gasped.

"No." I said plainly.

A large sigh of relief went through the arena. Nico and I sat down next to Shannon on one side and Richy on the other, with Hadley and Martina behind us. We cheered on Percy until our throats were sore, and he had pinned Clarisse with _Anaklusmos_.

All in all, pretty productive day.


	6. Kefálaio Éxi

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I just got really busy because my schoolwork just multiplied by like 3,000,000,276,893,674,000,000% percent. I CANNOT promise that I will update more often, but I will try.

**Chapter Six**

After the fight, everyone headed to lunch. It was great, mango mahi mahi. With fresh Mangoes! They must have a heck of a lot preservatives if they're the same ones from my garden. After lunch was Pegasus training, but I veered off the path and dropped Jerome's letter off with Malcolm, the only one available. Nobody was really interested in the mid-time picnic, since we just had lunch, so we just skipped to aerial combat.

I mostly only use knives, for throwing and stabbing, or spears, but Katie said it was too dangerous with the horses, even though I explained that I've never missed a single shot. She said I had to use something from her selection: swords, maces, nun chucks, or my hands. Of course I went with the obvious choice… nun chucks. Unfortunately, in the first 86 seconds they flew out of my hand and into Jacob's eye. So, I had to use a sword. It felt unbalanced in my hand, but I managed.

After that train-wreck with wings, we went to Archery with the Athena cabin _that's just terrific. _I went to archery and borrowed a bow since I don't have one. Contrary to popular belief, ALL CAMPERS ARE REQUIRED TO TAKE ARCHERY REGARDLESS OF SKILL LEVEL. So, even though I thoroughly suck at archery, I am still required to participate. All the arrows for campers who don't own sheaths are held in upturned milk crates, the ones with the holes in the bottom. So, it doesn't look very professional to those who aren't accustomed to it.

I looked around for Jerome, couldn't find him. I approached Hadley suspiciously.

"Hey, yeah, uh, where's Jerome?"

"He went back to the cabin to get his bow and sheath. Why?"

"Gah! Gamóto!" I cursed in Greek.

"Lilly, Language!" Hadley exclaimed.

Just then, Jerome walked up. Hadley backed away slowly as he approached me, smiling widely.

"Hello Lilly." He said charmingly.

"Hey Jerome, did you get my letter?" I smiled back.

"Yes, who wrote it?" he asked still smiling.

"Me of course, it did said 'Love, Lilly'. Right?" I asked quizzically, still smiling.

"Yes, but it wasn't you. I mean, seriously, 'I'm ever so sorry I never got the pleasure of making your wondrous acquaintance'? Did you even read it? Plus, it wasn't your hand writing." His smile was gone.

"You know my handwriting?" I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. Remember the committee for 'border patrol' we had when the tree was poisoned?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I signed up _because_ you signed up. Your handwriting is big and round print, not curly cursive."

"Yeah I know, I'm really sorry. Shannon wrote it and told me that I would solve all my problems." My smile was gone, too.

"Well, it didn't but apology accepted."

"For what?" I asked, while gesturing wildly.

"For… for… for, uh, um, uh, for, I don't know." He said rather frazzled.

"Wow, a son of Athena doesn't know, you don't see that everyday." I giggled.

"I guess it's just that," he paused. "I just can't think straight around you." He smiled sheepishly.

Inside, I was screaming my head off and happy dancing all over my brain.

"That's o.k. Hug it out?" I outstretched my arms.

"Hug it out." He confirmed.

We embraced each other for what seemed like forever, he stood a good four inches over me. He smelled like hard work and desperation. I think he sniffed my hair. I pulled away first. He looked disappointed, then quickly recovered. My shots were all over the place for the entire lesson. Jerome hit bull's-eyes every time.

After archery, me and Nico, the Hermes cabin, and the Aphrodite cabin all had free time. Nico and I ran around camp getting the U.D.s+1. We all met up at the cove. I didn't realize it until then, but I was super exhausted. When we got to the cove, Nico sat in the sand cross-legged and I put my head in his lap. Shannon eyed us suspiciously but started the meeting anyways.

"First order of business: the prank that went horribly wrong." She eyed Richy and Carley.

"What? We did everything perfectly, nothing went horribly wrong!" Richy defended.

"Yeah, the punks still look like clowns." Said Carley.

"But everyone thinks that Isabelle has garden magic." Said Nico as he absent mindedly started stroking my hair.

"Exactly, who was supposed to watch her?" said Shannon.

Nico looked away as Shannon shot him a death glare.

"You were supposed to keep her locked to the ground!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but Gaea must've helped her or something, 'cuz I couldn't." he defended.

Shannon looked as though she could've ripped of his head, and then dropped pennies down his throat.

"Please don't shout at him. I'm trying to sleep." I said calmly.

Shannon backed away and tried to compose herself.

"By the way, what did you write in that letter to Jerome?"

"You really want to know?"

"I really want to know."

"Well, it went a little something like:

_Dearest Jerome, _

_I'm awfully worry that I didn't have the pleasure of getting to make your wondrous acquaintance. I really would be pleased to get to know you better even though we were on the same border patrol with Dolores. I was ever so foolish not to introduce myself before, and I would be just dazzled if you would do me the honor of being my date to the mid-June fireworks. _

_Love, _

_Lilly Obsidian."_ She finished.

"You did what?" I sprang up from Nico's lap and screamed at her. "You invited him to the fireworks ceremony _with_ me _for_ me? Are you crazy!" The ground got black and fire started coming out of clam burrows.

"Sorry, I- I thought it would make everything better." She whimpered.

"Better? For who! For Jerome, for me, for you and your desire to see love, who!" I screamed.

"Lilly, calm down." Said Nico sternly as he pressed him thumb into the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. I blacked out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up groggily in the Hades cabin. Not in my wilted bed, but Nico's shining bed with torches on either side of the headboard. I heard soft snoring. I turned over wearily to see Nico, not in the bed with me, but my bed was pulled near it and he was in it. I snuggled back down and tried to recall the previous night. _Nope, nothing._ I scooted over and shook Nico.

"Hey, Nico." I whispered.

He didn't move.

"Nico." A little louder.

Nothing.

"Nico." Normal volume now.

"Nico!" I yelled.

He just barely opened his eyes.

"What?" he groaned.

"You sleep like the dead." I joked.

"Very funny, haha, now go back to sleep." He rolled over.

"I can't. I'm hungry, and I gotta pee, and I'm too not tired now." I bounced up and down on the bed.

"You know where the bathroom is." He said.

I tip-toed over to the bathroom and felt around for a switch. I found a rope instead, I pulled it and the Greek fire torches lit up the room. It scared me. I let out a slight shriek, ran back to the bed and hid under the covers. Once I regained my composure, I shook Nico awake.

"What now?" he mumbled.

"The bathroom is scary." I whispered like a small child.

He pushed the covers aside and got up from the wilted bed. He was only wearing his boxers with little red skulls on them. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I gestured below.

"Oh my gods!" he jumped back below the covers.

I giggled, then settled down back under his covers and tried to sleep, to no avail. 20 minutes later, I woke Nico again.

"What?" he groaned.

"I can't sleep." I whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know, help me sleep!" I responded.

He sat up and motioned for me to come put my head in his lap, as I had before. I did. He stroked my hair and sang me a lullaby. Just picture this: pale kid with black spiky hair, one pierced ear, and skull boxers singing 'Rock a bye baby.' It was adorable, for the 27 seconds I observed it. I fell asleep shortly after, and dreamed about home again.

I woke up again and decided to go get some fruit from my garden. I walked out of the back with a flashlight. The light went up the cabin 27's back door. The chains were gone, and I had a feeling that Isabelle was, too.

**Author's note:** So, hey, yeah. Notice how she's been dreaming about home? Yeah, that's important. Cliffie, WHERE'S ISABELLE! Please review, but no flame. Also, check out my poll. I plan to keep it up infinitely, so… yeah.


End file.
